1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to fire extinguishing compositions and a process for producing the same, wherein said compositions are extinguishing solutions or reagents having environmental protection, fire-inhibition, oxygen-insulation and cooling functions, and can eliminate thoroughly the whole three elements of combustion: combustible materials, temperature and oxygen, so that the object of instant extinguishing can be achieved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, most of commercial dry type extinguishing materials, such as, dry powder, carbon dioxide, and haloalkane, contain toxic substances, such as, sodium cyanocarbonate, potassium cyanocarbonate, or chlorofluorocarbons, which can not only damage the health of the human body, but also pollute the environment; and among which, especially, chlorofluorocarbons, whose substitutes are being searched for in the world in order to lower the damage of chlorofluorocarbons to the ozone layer.
In view of this, for the purpose of overcoming the above-mentioned disadvantages, the inventors of the present application have devoted actively in intensive developments and experiments, and, at last, provide successfully the present fire extinguishing compositions and the process for producing the same, which can get rid of disadvantages of conventional products.